100 Themes of Modern Day Legend of Zelda
by DJMasterJay
Summary: This is my first 100 themes challenge I'm doing. It's going to be modern day oneshots or modern day takes on different games. The main pairing is Zelink! Will have some of everything (romance, angst, humor, hurt-comfort, adventure, etc.). Also will have appearances from Zelda's other identities. Rated T just in case! R&R!
1. Introduction

**So I decided I'll take on the hundred themes challenge! This is 100 themes of modern Legend of Zelda. What that basically means is that this is a series of oneshots using the Zelda characters and it will all take place in the modern world or will be a game interpreted into the modern world! The main pairing is Zelink though there may be some, I dunno, Shidna or whatever the heck I throw out there. **

**Hopefully this'll help me with my other fic, Invisble Mask, as well! Thanks to Bleachshowlover1 for giving me the idea to do a hundred themes! :)**

**D/C: I don't own anything that makes any money, including LoZ and "Call Me Maybe," you understand?**

* * *

**Introduction**

Link sat alone in his room, waiting for the pizza to arrive. This was often how he spent his Saturday nights now. Sitting on the couch, watching TV while eating pizza. He looked down at his watch. _The pizza guy should've been here over an hour ago!_

Often the pizzas were late, but Link never had to wait for more than thirty minutes. He stood up and stretched for a second, then reached out for his cellphone on the coffee table. After dialing the restaurant's number he waited for them to pick up.

Suddenly there was a _click_ and a muffled, "Hello?" on the other line.

"Hi. I ordered pizza earlier and you said it'd be delivered over an hour ago!" Link told the man on the other end.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" the worker asked.

"Link Ordon," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ordon, but we were unable to make your pizza. If you'll wait for only another hour we should have it ready for you!"

_Only another hour?_ Link felt his eye twitch. "It's alright. I'll get something else."

"But sir-"

"Goodbye!" _Click_. Link grabbed his keys and wallet then walked outside the appartment to his car. He ignited the engine And drove off to the local mall, hoping to get something at one of their food courts. _And hey, maybe I'll meet a couple cute girls!_

He walked into one of the entrances of the mall and made his way over to the food court. Link chose one of the restraurants and ordered a sub sandwich. He sat down at one of the tables and took a giant bite into the delicious sub and felt the fluffiness of the bread contrast perfectly with the thinness of the cheese and rougher yet somehow delicate texture of the ham.

The sandwich was magnificent, but Link felt lonely after looking around and seeing all the couples or groups of friends eating together. All except for one familiar-looking blonde girl who was also eating alone.

Link took his tray, stood up, and walked over the the blonde girl. She glanced up at him and a look of faint recognition crossed her pretty features.

"You're in one of my college classes, aren't you?" the girl asked. Link smiled widely and took a seat across from her.

"Yes, I am," Link replied. "I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I'd join you, being alone myself a few moments ago." He paused for a moment to gather his next words.

"I don't believe we've properly introduced. My name's Link Ordon." He reached his hand across the table, waiting for the girl to introduce herself and shake.

A smile fell upon the blonde girl's rosy lips, reaching all the way up to her pretty clear blue eyes that were seemingly twinkling at the time. "Zelda Nohansen," she replied, meeting Link's hand with the soft one of her own.

They continued eating and chatting, casual conversation, when Link asked Zelda how she ended up at the mall by herself.

"I was originally supposed to meet a group of friends here and hang out, but they all cancelled last minute," Zelda said, starting her explanation. "I decided to grab a sandwich by myself. After this I was going to still go shopping and hopefully meet a cute guy or two." Link noticed she glanced at him when she said the last part.

"Now your turn!" Zelda exclaimed. "Tell me how you ended up here!"

"I originally was going to eat pizza," he told her. "In fact, I actually ordered it already. They messed up my order, or something, and wouldn't have it ready for another hour or so. I didn't want to wait any longer so I came here! I must say, this is way better than eating alone at my apartment!"

Zelda widened her smile and took a bite of her sandwich. Once she finished chewing and swallowed she spoke again. "So you live in an apartment by yourself?"

Link scratched tbe back of his neck out of embarrassment. "Yeah. I saved up a lot of money for college though and I work different jobs most of the time when I'm not at school. Saturday nights are my only free nights right now."

He took the finishing bite of his sandwich and washed it down with a sip of his soda. Zelda, as well, finished her sub and smiled mischievously at Link. She fished through her purse and pulled out a notepad of some sorts and pen.

"So if I wanted to do this again, it'd have to be a Saturday night?" Zelda asked scribbling something down on the notepad.

Link furrowed his brows. "Well yeah, that's the only night I'm not busy, like I said. But what do you-"

"Well this has been fun! See you later Link!" Zelda said, handing him the sheet of paper. Before he could say anything else she threw her trash away and walked off. Curious as to what was on the paper he carefully unfolded it and read what it said.

_Here's my number! Text me! -Zelda_

At the bottom of the paper her phone number was printed in elegant handwriting. Link smiled to himself when he could hear Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" run through his head.

Link was picking up his garbage from the table when something shiny glistened in the corner of his eye. It was Zelda's car keys. He picked them up and pulled out his phone.

After quickly adding Zelda's number in, he sent her a text:

_Hey Zelda! This is Link! U left something at the table. I would offer to take it to u but idk where u r right now. so meet me back at the table if u want it back. :)_

A few moments later he felt a buzz from his cell in his pocket. It was a text from Zelda:

_K thanks! :) I'll b there in just a sec!_

He sat back down at the table and waited patiently until Zelda finally arrived.

"I was almost to my car when I got your text!" Zelda told him. "What is so important that I had to go all the way back?"

Link smiled softly cupping his hands over the keys. "I'll tell you only if you promise that we'll do this again next week."

Zelda tilted her head and raised her brows. "And if I decline?"

The smile widened on Link's face. "Then you'll just have to wait and see for yourself what you're missing, but at that point I may already be on my way off!"

"Fine I agree!" Zelda replied with the smile that lit her eyes. She giggled a little, which made his smile deepen even more.

He slowly uncupped his hands and revealed her car keys. Zelda gasped beside him.

"Oh Link! Thank you!" she exclaimed. "If you weren't here I don't know what I would've done!"

Link shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "No problem. Well, it's not a problem as long as we are still planning on Saturday!"

"Definitely."

* * *

**I've got theme number one down! Whoo! Sorry if this seems too cliché or unoriginal. I tried! And that was my "fluffy" oneshot for _Introduction_. I don't like calling it "fluffy" though! That sounds too girly and stuff. Me and my cousin had this huge argument about whether calling a story fluffy or not could be considered manly. I still don't think so, but I guess this is what you people refer to this stuff as "fluff."**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R&R! :D**

**-Jay**


	2. Love

**So here it is. Another chapter of...this. Today's theme: love. Have fun reading it. **

**D/C: Sorry folks! No Legend of Zelda ownin' for me! **

* * *

** Love**

Link strolled down his street and passed Zelda's house. For the ninth time in the past 30 minutes. She said she'd talk to him in, "just a sec!"

Apparently 'a sec' was the equivalent of over 30 minutes. What was she doing anyway?

He walked up to her porch and heard the rich, melodic sound of her harp. It was absolutely gorgeous. Once, Link asked if he could play it. She told him maybe someday he could get a lesson from her. _Someday._

Link started to head the other direction when he heard the harp-playing stop as a feminine voice started yelling. He spun on his heels and walked back up to the door.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO THAT BOY! NOT NOW! MORE HARP PLAYING!" the voice was screaming.

"But mother-" he heard Zelda argue.

"YOU KNOW HOW I DISAPPROVE OF HIM!" the mother yelled. Link knew it too. Zelda's mom was always making excuses for her to not see him.

Link decided now would be the perfect time to barge in. _Knock, knock!_ The yelling stopped and the sound of footsteps came running to the door.

"Link!" Zelda cried out as she opened the door.

He smiled, a genuine smile, when he saw her. "Hey Zel! How 'bout we go work on that project?" Zelda's brows furrowed, then Link gave her a subtle wink and she stifled a giggle.

"Right! The one for history?"

"Yup!"

Zelda's mother walked up to the door. They both knew what was going to happen and Zelda mouthed the word, "window."

"Zelda can't leave now. She's busy. Goodbye!" _Slam! Just as expected._

Link stayed at the porch long enough to hear Zelda say, "I'm going to practice harp in my bedroom, okay?" He walked around the house to where her room was. The window suddenly flew open.

"Hey! I'm gonna start the harp recording, then we can leave!" she hissed to him.

Link smiled at her slyness. "Alright! Wait, what if she walks in?"

Zelda's eyes widened and she dashed to her bedroom door. _Click!_ "There."

"And if she comes outside...?"

Zelda shook her head. "Don't worry. She won't. She's too much of an anti-social recluse to even set a foot in the outside world."

They both laughed and Link helped Zelda out of her window. They locked eyes and smiled. Zelda turned away shortly after.

"Hey, um, Zelda?" Link nervously asked.

"Yeah?" Zelda questioned back excitedly.

"Do you want to take a walk in the forest behind the park with me?"

"Of course!"

They strolled down the street together until they got to the park. Zelda stopped and turned to Link.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" she randomly asked him. _Only friend._

"Yeah. I know," Link said, beginning to walk again.

Zelda grabbed his arm to stop him. "What's wrong?"

He met her eyes and shrugged. "Nothing, really."

She raised a brow. "You sure?" _Nod._ "Alright. Let's keep walking."

The two made it to the woods, the grass and twigs crunching beneath them. Zelda reached for Link's hand and wove her fingers in between his. When he raised his eyebrows at her she only smiled in response. He could feel his heartbeat quicken.

_We're so close. Beat._

_Even touching. Beat._

_You're my best friend. Beat._

_So why is it- Beat._

_When we're like this- Beat._

_I feel like this? Beat._

_You mean the world to me..._ Suddenly, Zelda tripped over a branch and fell over. Because her hand was interlocked with Link's, he tumbled over as well.

"Are you okay?!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Positive!" she said, giggling. Their eyes locked. "Do you know why I'm fine?"

He stared into Zeldas's beautiful blue pools of water, called "eyes." She started to smile slightly which made him smile as well. Link noticed how close they were. He was practically on top on her!

"Because you're not hurt?" he finally asked.

"It's because I'm with you."

Zelda leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Link's and he kissed her back. _Are we really kissing?_

_I feel like this- Beat. Beat._

_Becasue I love you. Beat._

"Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Did you kiss me?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

_Pause._ Zelda looked away shyly.

"I don't...I-I-" Zelda stuttered. Link frowned slightly and stood up. He offered his hand to Zelda and she took it. They met each other's eyes again.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So why did you kiss me back?"

_Pause._ Link leaned in closer to Zelda and whispered in her ear, "It's because I love you."

_There._ He said it.

"Guess what?" Zelda asked in a hushed tone.

"What?" Link replied.

"I love you too," Zelda answered while smiling.

Link smiled back at her. "I guess this means we're not best friends any more does it?"

"Nope."

_Another kiss. Beat._

* * *

**Wow. Gliss, you better be proud of this _fluff. _There I said it. You happy? Another cliché sappy love chapter. Short too. Well, the theme was love! I can't wait until you see the modern interpretaction chapters I've got planned! :D Thanks for reading!**

**-Jay**


End file.
